A N D R O P H O B I A
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Aku serius," ucap Sakura santai. "Ino mengidap androphobia akut, terutama pada cowok ganteng."
**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kesamaan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

* * *

 **ANDROPHOBIA**

"Aku serius," ucap Sakura santai. "Ino mengidap _androphobia_ akut, terutama pada cowok ganteng."

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Yamanaka Ino- _san_. Jadilah kekasihku."

Suara mikrofon berdesing bising disertai dengan sorakan riuh dari para penghuni aula. Gadis-gadis memekik sementara para pemuda bersiul gaduh. Beberapa orang guru yang hadir disana tetiba memucat, ada pula yang wajahnya berubah warna menjadi biru. _Dejavu_ , fikir mereka sambil bergidik.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berparas cantik mulai beranjak berdiri dari kursinya saat merasakan seluruh tatapan murid Konoha Gakuen yang sedang menghadiri acara penyambutan festival sekolah di ruangan aula tersebut ditujukan kepadanya. Suasana aula kembali tenang saat sorot seluruh siswa berekspektasi menunggu jawaban.

Dengan kalem gadis cantik bermata biru itu merentangkan satu tangannya ke arah podium yang sedang ditempati oleh sang ketua osis yang barusan dengan dramatisnya mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Maaf Shimura Sai- _san_. Tetapi hati dan cintaku hanyalah milik Sasuke- _kun_ seorang." Jawaban mantap Ino disertai dengan lirikan antusias ke arah sang empunya nama.

Namun pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya berdecih menanggapi seluruh tatapan ratusan pasang mata yang kini tengah ditujukkan padanya. Dengan gerak-gerik sikap dinginnya, Sasuke mengabaikan kejadian tersebut dengan tetap duduk santai di kursinya, tangan dilipat di dada dan mata terpejam tidak peduli.

Melihat itu, Ino segera menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri secara berlebihan sambil ia menjerit girang dengan suara yang bisa melebihi gaung mikrofon, "KYAAAA! TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Teriak gadis itu dengan histeris. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah fans berat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Jeritan Ino diamini oleh sebagian besar gadis di dalam ruangan yang ikut menjerit girang, sebagian gadis lain entah mengapa mendesah lega saat mengetahui pernyataan cinta ketua osis tercinta mereka ditolak mentah-mentah, sementara seluruh siswa lelaki bersiul dan tertawa hambar, antara senang dan sedih saat melihat kelakuan menggelikan gadis tercantik di sekolah itu.

Tetapi, diantara kerumunan siswa yang bersorak, ada satu pemuda berambut merah yang sedang merengut dalam-dalam. Ia ikut berdiri, sontak kerumunan kembali mengheningkan diri. Manik _jade_ nya diarahkan singkat pada sosok sang ketua osis dengan tatapan mencemooh, sebelum akhirnya ditempatkan tajam ke arah pemuda Uchiha yang sedang menjadi perhatian.

Sepasang _jade_ dan _onyx_ beradu pandang. Kapten tim basket putra itu kini sedang menatap tajam Kapten tim _American Football_ dengan tatapan garang dan menantang. Tidak mau kalah, _onyx_ pemuda pucat yang sedang berdiri di podium pun ikut-ikutan menusuk mereka tajam.

 _Drrrt Drrtt!_

Sebuah garis berelemen listrik muncul untuk menghubungkan tempat ketiga lelaki tampan nan populer yang digadang sebagai pangeran sekolah tersebut, membentuk segitiga pertarungan –walau itu hanya imajinasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka saja–.

Khal layak kembali bersorak girang, sedangkan para guru membuang nafas panjang.

Acara sambutan itu lagi-lagi akan berakhir riuh dan tidak kondusif.

Ini adalah kali keduanya acara sambutan sekolah berakhir ricuh, setelah tepat sebulan lalu acara penyambutan _homecoming_ tim basket putra yang sukses memboyong piala nasional dirusak dengan kejadian yang sama. Sang kapten, Sabaku Gaara, menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang sama dan mendapatkan perlakuan sama, ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sudah rahasia umum di Konoha Gakuen, bahwa tiga pangeran sekolah mereka tengah terlibat dalam pertarungan cinta sengit yang berpusat pada gadis tercantik di sekolah, Yamanaka Ino.

X X X

Bel sekolah berdering keras.

Para siswa berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar dari gedung aula.

"Ini adalah ke-99 kalinya kau ditembak di depan umum. Setelah sebulan lalu kapten tim basket putra memperkeruh keadaan, sekarang ketua osis sampai ikut terlibat juga, Ino." Seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura berkata pada sahabatnya.

Ino mengedikkan bahu, sudah bosan dengan kalimat yang sama yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Sakura setiap kali dirinya ditembak. Hanya urutan nomornya yang ganti jadi bertambah banyak.

"Bisa-bisanya kau malah bersikap seperti kegilaan mengejar cinta Sasuke yang sudah terang-terangan menolakmu –yang juga telah menolak seluruh gadis di sekolah –, dimana harga dirimu, _pig_?!" Sakura bergeleng. Sahabatnya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mencela penampilan sempurna seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan santai memutar matanya.

"Dan dengan entengnya kau mengabaikan pernyataan cinta yang datang padamu." Jeda sejenak saat gadis yang memiliki permata hijau itu menghela napas panjang. "Terutama dari dua pangeran sekolah ini! Setelah Gaara sekarang kau menolak Sai juga!" manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar saat menatap heran sahabat pirangnya.

Ino hanya menggeleng santai. " _Well_ , perasaan mereka bukan urusanku."

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan mulai mengguncang keras bahu Ino. "Tentu saja urusanmu, _baka_!"

Ino menepis lengan Sakura, dengan ekspresi serius ia berkata, "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Kau mau aku mati kejang-kejang, _jidat_?!"

Sakura hanya mampu menelan ludah sambil bermimik ngeri.

Di saat yang sama, tiga kelompok murid yang kentara sekali sedang membentuk kubu keluar bersamaan dari gerbang besar aula.

Kubu Sasuke diekori seluruh anggota tim _football_ nya, kubu Sai beserta seluruh jajaran bawahannya, dan kubu Gaara beserta jejeran sahabat dan pengikutnya. Ketiga kelompok tersebut masih terlibat dalam perseteruan tak kasat mata. Saling melempar tatapan tajam dan makian yang tak disuarakan. Meski hanya Sasuke, satu-satunya orang disana yang tampak benar-benar tidak peduli. Masing-masing kubu itu memiliki gerombolan fans yang juga sedang membagi tiga, masih sambil bersorak-sorai tambah mengacaukan dan mempersengit keadaan.

Tiga gelombolan itu mendadak menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat Yamanaka Ino berjalan memasuki lingkaran tak kasat mata arena pertarungan. Gadis itu ikut menghentikan langkah saat melihat pemimpin dari tiga kubu memandangnya lekat dengan penuh minat –kecuali Sasuke yang hanya mendelik singkat.

Ketegangan itu pecah saat Sasuke mulai bergerak pergi untuk meninggalkan arena. Ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan pertarungan bodoh yang tiba-tiba melibatkannya tanpa izin. Seperti biasa, berbeda dengan siswa lain, pemuda tampan berkarakter dingin itu selalu mengabaikan keberadaan si gadis tanpa minat.

"Ah," Ino memekik melihat perilaku dingin tersebut. Gerakan lebay ala _fangirling_ nya mulai hadir kembali. Ia lekas bergabung dengan kerumunan fans pemuda Uchiha itu. Segera saja Sasuke bergidik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUUNNN~ _"_

Sai dan Gaara hanya bisa melongo di tempat. Mereka mendesah bersamaan melihat kelakuan sang gadis pujaan. Perasaan sakit hati muncul akibat kalah telak. Di belakang mereka, Sakura ikut menghela nafas saat melihat kelakuan nista sahabatnya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu memijat pelan jidat lebarnya.

X X X

"Tembak saja wanita itu. Agar posisimu sama dengan mereka, _teme_." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berkata enteng.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pecundang itu, _dobe_." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan situasi yang sedang menjeratnya. Tetapi makin sini, keadaan menjadi sangat menyebalkan saat situasi bertambah pelik. Bahkan para fansnya yang biasanya tampak malu-malu atau takut-takut, jadi berubah anarkis. Sasuke yakin gadis-gadis yang memujanya itu tiba-tiba mendapat keberanian setelah melihat aksi frontal satu gadis gila yang kini sedang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Tidak. Posisimu malah bisa lebih tinggi dari dua lelaki itu. Si gadis _barbie_ tak akan sanggup menolakmu mentah-mentah seperti yang dilakukannya pada Gaara ataupun Sai. Kau sudah menang tanpa perlu bertarung, _teme_!" Ucap Naruto, wakil kapten tim _football_ yang ternyata adalah sahabat Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya pantat ayam disampingnya berdecih dan berucap dingin. "Aku tak sudi. Gadis itu bertingkah sama menjijikkannya dengan seluruh gadis lain."

Naruto merengut. Bisa-bisanya ada seorang lelaki di dunia yang berfikir demikian, terutama merujuk pada siswa cantik pujaan seluruh lelaki di sekolah. Apa sahabatnya itu masih normal?

. . .

"Kau menjijikkan!"

Ucapan _frontal_ yang dilontarkan Sasuke khusus kepada Ino yang sedang menjerit sambil menggeliat-geliat untuk memujanya di tengah satu pasukan _Sasuke fans club_ itu sontak membuat Gaara dan Sai yang juga sedang berada disana menjadi naik pitam.

Jika tidak ada para pengikut masing-masing ketua kelompok itu yang selalu siap melerai, maka pertumpahan darah berasal dari tawuran besar intra sekolah bisa terjadi kapan pun juga.

Sasuke melempar tatapan membunuh pada Sai dan Gaara secara bergantian lalu berdecak kesal dan membalik badan untuk meninggalkan kerumunan.

Ia memang tidak peduli dengan perseteruan bodoh ini, dan tidak pernah berminat untuk ikut andil dalam kompetisi konyol ini, tapi dirinya pun tidak bisa diam saja saat harga dirinya direndahkan. Tentu saja. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Kyaa! Sasuke-kuunn~_ "

" _Aaa! Sasuke-senpaaii~"_

" _Uwaaw tampaaannn!~"_

Dibelakangnya para gadis kembali bersorak gaduh untuk memujanya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu berhasil mengabaikan sorakan memuja itu. Jeritan pujaan tersebut memang selalu terdengar menyebalkan, namun kini saat ada seorang putri cantik yang ikut dalam kerumunan, kegaduhan para gadis itu menjadi 10 kali lebih memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

. . .

Setelah semua kegaduhan kembali reda, Ino diam-diam pergi ke toilet wanita dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setelah terang-terangan nge _fangirling_ lelaki dingin paling populer di sekolahnya tersebut.

Gadis cantik itu kini sudah muntah untuk ketiga kalinya di hari itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah jera. Penderitaan ini akan setara dengan kesucian dirinya yang tetap terjaga.

Meski masih diliputi rasa kesal, Ino beberapa kali mendesahkan kelegaan. Ia bersyukur Uchiha Sasuke tepat seperti yang dirumorkan. Makhluk tak berperasaan, dingin nan angkuh yang selalu tak akan mudah ditaklukan. Lelaki itu pun bukan tipe yang luluh dengan penampilan fisik semata, karena bahkan Sasuke tak pernah terlihat mempan dengan pesonanya. Bagus.

Si gadis menyeringai senang sebelum wajahnya kembali memucat saat rasa mual kembali melandanya ketika sosok Sasuke terbersit di fikirannya.

" _Huweeek_!" sebisa mungkin Ino menahan pekikannya.

Ino memang selalu menjadi pujaan. Namun keadaan berubah semenjak salah satu pemuda paling tampan di sekolahnya, Gaara, tiba-tiba menembaknya. Sejak saat itu, seolah menyulut perseteruan, para siswa jadi berbondong-bondong menyatakan perasaan.

Ugh. Benar-benar sial bagi gadis yang dilahirkan cantik seperti Ino.

Sampai kapan Ino bisa bertahan sebelum dirinya berakhir menjadi pengidap anoreksia? Sudah satu bulan berjalan semenjak dirinya terus mengeluarkan nutrisi penting dari dalam tubuh semampainya itu.

X X X

Sudah satu bulan sejak Yamanaka Ino, gadis tercantik di sekolah, mendeklarasikan kecintaannya terhadap sosok Sasuke. Sejak saat itu pula perang ghaib di dalam gerbang Konoha Gakuen pun dimulai.

Sesabar-sabar, _ehem_ , seacuh-acuhnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, namun nampaknya sang pemuda dapat merasa lelah jua. Ia pun masih manusia biasa, ternyata. Pemuda itu tidak suka jika hidupnya terus-terusan diusik seperti ini.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke yakin kewarasannya sudah hilang saat kini ia dengan sadar –meski sedikit terhasut oleh omongan Naruto– sedang sengaja mencegat Ino dan seorang sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan di sudut lorong koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi itu. kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dua siswi di depannya memekik kaget.

"Jadilah pacarku." Ucap sang Uchiha muda tanpa basa-basi. Netra gelapnya ditempatkan tajam pada manik biru milik si gadis.

Ino mengerjap tiga kali, disampingnya sang sahabat pun ikutan bengong.

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk menerima kelakuan lebay Ino –yang sudah seperti tante-tante girang– saat gadis itu akhirnya mendengar lelaki pujaannya akhirnya mengajaknya berkencan.

Namun kegirangan yang dikhayalkan Sasuke itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ino tersedak dan segera terjengkang 5 langkah ke belakang dengan gerakan waspada.

Sakura berjengit sementara sasuke mengernyit melihat gerakan Ino yang tak ia duga itu.

"K-kau jangan mengada-ngada, apa ka-kau sudah hilang akal?" Ino tercengang bukan kepalang. Kenapa lelaki paling populer seantero sekolah yang seharusnya tidak berperasaan itu mulai berminat kepadanya? Ah, tidak. Ino yakin tindakan Sasuke itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan.

Sasuke menaikkan alis hitamnya. Kenapa gadis itu malah nampak seperti tidak senang? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin ada gadis yang tidak merasa senang saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan. Barangkali Sasuke hanya sedang berhalusinasi sekarang.

"Aku serius." Kini Sasuke mulai tertarik untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dua tangan masih disimpan dalam saku celananya.

Sementara Ino ikut melangkah mundur dengan dua tangan terentang di depan dadanya. "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa."

Jawaban tegas Ino membuat si pemuda menahan langkahnya. Alis pemuda itu bertaut, "Kenapa?"

Sebelumnya, Sasuke setuju dengan hasutan Naruto untuk memacari Ino, sebagai solusi terakhir agar permasalahan ini selesai. Selain dirinya bisa dengan puas mencemooh dua pemuda yang telah berani menantangnya, cara ini juga diprediksi akan sukses membungkam fansnya yang sudah mulai anarkis itu. Haha. Satu tepuk dua lalat dapat, kan.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya si pemuda saat kini si gadis sedang menolak tawarannya untuk berkencan, tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun.

"Karena aku benci dengan cowok tampan, terutama yang sejenismu." Ceplos si gadis, tak sempat memikirkan bualan.

Jawaban sederhana Ino sukses membuat mulut Sasuke membentuk 'o' besar dengan tidak elitnya. "Ha?!"

Ino mengangguk cepat, langkah mundurnya kini sudah tertahan dinding koridor. Ia memekik.

"Jangan bercanda. _Kau sendiri yang berkoar-koar bahwa kau memujaku_." Tekan Sasuke, menanggapi pernyataan Ino yang dirasanya sangat konyol itu. Apa niat jahatnya sudah ketahuan oleh gadis itu, sehingga si gadis membual mengenai alasan bodoh seperti demikian?

"Aku memujamu bukan berarti suka padamu." Elak Ino, mulai merasa gugup karena takut.

Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja, maka pemuda berparas tampan itu kembali mengambil langkah, bermaksud untuk mengapit Ino dan memojokkannya di dinding.

Manik _aqua_ Ino membulat lebar saat melihat Sasuke merapat. Panik, gadis itu segera menjerit, "Jangan mendekat! Kau membu-OWEEEK!"

Telat. Rasa mual itu sudah terlanjur menghinggapi Ino.

Rahang Sasuke jatuh sempurna ketika melihat kelakuan tidak elit dari gadis tercantik di sekolah itu. jangan bilang . . si gadis yang wajahnya mulai membiru itu . . sedang berusaha menahan untuk tidak muntah? Tunggu. Kenapa gadis itu jadi tiba-tiba nampak mual-mual saat didekati olehnya?!

Melihat celah saat Sasuke sempat lengah karena bengong, Ino segera menggeser tubuhnya melipir sepanjang dinding dan lekas menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung sahabatnya yang sedang cengo.

"Kau pacaran dengan Sakura saja!"

Gadis pirang itu berkata sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura.

"Ha?" / "Ha?!"

Kedua orang itu memekik bersamaan.

Ino sudah mengambil kuda-kuda. "Tolong tetap jadi makhluk tak berperasaan yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku, ya?"

Ino sempat tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh semampainya dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan koridor sepi itu, meninggalkan pula dua orang yang masih tercengang di dalamnya.

Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan memalukan saat dirinya pun ditotak mentah-mentah itu segera berniat untuk mengejar Ino, ketika Sakura menghentikan, "Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_. Percuma saja kau mengejarnya."

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung melempar tatapan tanda tanya meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari kelakuan teman gilamu itu." ujar Sasuke, garang.

Sakura menghela napas, tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. "Jangan kegeeran dulu."

Sasuke menekukkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Ino hanya memanfaatkan _image_ mu untuk melindungi dirinya dari gangguan para lelaki yang selalu memujanya. Titik." Jelas singkat gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. "Kau jangan bercanda!" geramnya.

"Aku serius," ucap Sakura santai. "Ino mengidap _androphobia_ akut, terutama pada cowok ganteng."

Gadis itu mulai membalik badan, berniat untuk mengejar Ino ke toilet terdekat. Sakura yakin sahabatnya itu kini sedang mengunci diri di dalam sana, seperti biasa.

Diliriknya kembali, Sasuke sedang membatu.

"Tapi ini rahasia, ya." Sakura melambaikan tangan lalu segera beranjak pergi. Samar-samar ia mendengar pekikan keras dari arah belakang.

"Heeee?!"

Sasuke melongo sempurna setelah ditinggal sendirian dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu.

Entah mengapa penolakan dengan tingkah dan alasan konyol gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu malah menyulut sesuatu yang mengaktifkan desiran di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Ah, sepertinya penderitaan Yamanaka Ino masih belum berakhir sampai disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba punya ide seaneh ini dan nekat diposting.

Catatan : _androphobia_ adalah sejenis ketakutan terhadap laki-laki, ada pula yang mengartikan sebagai 'phobia terhadap lelaki ganteng'.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai akhir.

Kalau berkenan, review ya? :)


End file.
